Look At the Stars
by SpamLord
Summary: Butters is having some problems at home... ButtersPip for Twitch. Slash, language.


My Butters/Pip for the wonderful Twitchable Wiz.

Disclaimer: Butters and Pip belong to Mattrey, whose names have been merged because they are sexing.  
Warning: Language, slash (boy on boy)

* * *

I laid quietly in my bed, throwing a tennis ball up against the wall. Bounce, catch. Bounce, catch. Bounce, catch.

"Leopold Stotch, stop that racket right now!" my mom screams.

"Sure mom!" I yell downstairs. She just has to bitch about everything, can't just ask me to stop. Oh yeah, cursing. I've taken a liking to cursing in my thoughts, since if I curse out loud I don't get food. I think the longest I've gone without food is about 5 days. I'd call Child Services if I didn't love my parents. Lucky bastards. I take the ball, and throw it up in the air. It spins around in midair, and lands perfectly in my hand. I throw it up again, and it smacks my light bulb, creating a horrible crunching sound. I know the shards of glass are falling, but I can't move. I feel a warm shard slice into my skin, and I wince. At least it was the only one… The rest of the shards fell softly onto the covers, and did no damage. I reached down, a hot tear forming in my eye. I slowly removed the shard from my leg, and a drop of blood fell from the tip. I didn't like blood. Even my own. I grabbed my leg, and swung it over the side of the bed. I slowly limped to the bathroom, careful not to make any noise. The whole scene plays out in my head. "Butters, why is there all this glass? Your room is a mess! You got what you deserved." It hurts a lot more than the fucking glass. I make my way into the bathroom, and throw the glass into the garbage can. I take a damp cloth, and rub it over my leg. It doesn't seem to be bleeding badly… I take a band-aid, and place it over the wound. I don't care if you think they're for little kids. They make it feel better. I look out the door, and struggle back to my room, to find my father. Great.

"Butters, what is this?"

"The light bulb broke."

"Why?" came the dreaded question. I was never good at lying.

"I was playing with a tennis ball," I replied truthfully.

"And your leg got cut?" he asked. Not a good day to wear shorts. I slowly nodded. "Well then I guess you got what you deserved. Clean it up," he snapped coldly. I nodded again as he left my room. The second he was gone, I slammed the door. Not even an "Are you okay?" They disgust me. I fold all the covers together, and carry them to the bathroom. I felt sick, even though my wound didn't hurt anymore. I emptied the larger pieces of glass into the garbage, and brushed the smaller pieces in. I slung them over my shoulder and trudged back into my room. I just wish I knew a way to teach my parents their lesson. I threw the covers back onto my bed, and sighed. There was nobody who could tell my parents how to raise their child… Oh yes. Oh fuck yes. I ran over to my closet despite protests from my leg, and flung it open. School papers, old clothes, my dancing shoes… Here it was. I slowly took the old tinfoil helmet in my hands, and blew off the dust. Good as new. It took a bit more effort to pull it onto my head, but it still fit. I pulled on the rest of my equipment, and stepped back, looking at myself in the reflective closet door. Professor Chaos was back.

I flew down the stairs, frantically searching for my mom or dad. They're going to get it. I slide into the kitchen, gloves crinkling. My dad is chopping up some carrots. I hate those. "You!" I yell, pointing at him.

He turns around, and grimaces. "Aren't you a bit old to be playing dress-up Butters?" he asks.

"I am not Butters. I am the bringer of destruction, the prophet of doom! I am Professor Chaos!"

"Very cute Butters," he said rolling his eyes. "Now go somewhere else, I'm making dinner," he said, pushing me out of the room.

"I'll be back! Just you wait and see!" I yelled, running outside. Fuck. Even Professor Chaos didn't work anymore. I didn't even look where I was going… I just ran.

I wound up at a bridge somehow. It was made of stone, and ran over a clear river. It was dark, and the moonlight reflected off the water. It seemed almost poetic. I stood, folding my arms over the rail. I buried my face into the cold stone, and cried. If Professor Chaos couldn't do anything, I sure as hell couldn't. I ripped off the helmet, wincing. It took a couple hairs with it. I raised it up in the air, and threw it into the water. It floated a few feet, before it got caught on a log. I saw the glint of the tinfoil, and it made me sad for some reason. Suddenly, it moved into the air. I saw a shadow lifting it from the log, and examining it. It turned its head towards me, and rose from the log. The shadow was a bit taller than me, and it was wearing some kind of hat. It seemed familiar. It came closer to me, and said in a slightly high British accent, "Did you drop this?"

"Oh… Hi Pip," I muttered. I was expecting something romantic to happen, for someone to come and make it better. And I get Pip, another blonde outcast. His mahogany eyes looked upon me with pity. "Thanks," I said, taking the helmet and placing it underneath my arm.

"Butters? I didn't recognize you with all that tinfoil on. Whatever are you doing out on a night like this?"

"I could ask the same to you."

"Well, I often come here at nights. My parents aren't particularly fond of me, and they often threaten me with dreadful consequences if I stay in the house. All the alcohol doesn't really help much either," he said without a single sign he was sad.

"D-does this happen often?" I stuttered.

"Oh yes, at least four times a week I'd say. I've gotten some awful bruises trying to climb back in my window," he said calmly.

"Pip… How can you… take that kind of abuse?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm too polite to stand up for myself…" he drifted off. He sat down at the side of the bridge opposite me, and looked up at the sky. "It's not as bad as it seems. I'd rather sit out here and look at the stars than be locked up in that house…" he almost whispered. I looked up at the stars with him.

"It's so beautiful…" The patterns of light up in the heavens drilled their way into my brain. Something about the stars changed me inside. I took my helmet, and watched the starlight reflect off the folds of the tinfoil. I looked over at Pip. He was pointing to stars with his fingers, drawing out constellations, muttering under his breath. His eyes were like stars themselves…

"Aren't they lovely Butters?" he asked innocently.

"Lovely is an understatement. I'd never really taken the chance to look at the stars before. Thanks Pip…"

"Oh. You're quite welcome," he said, taken aback.

"Did I say something?"

"No, it's just that nobody else ever thought the stars were interesting. People come along here all the time. Some just leave, some don't care about the stars. You like the stars, Butters?"

"I think they're wonderful…" I said softly. I looked at him, and it was like he was a star himself. He slowly got up, and moved towards me. I wrapped my arms around him, as he did the same to me. I just wanted to stay frozen in the starlight forever…

* * *

All done. Comments are always appreciated! 

Songs:  
Captain Jack (Grandale Mix) - Captain Jack  
Dynamite Rave (Down Bird SOTA Mix) - Naoki  
Danger! High Voltage - Electric Six  
Gravity - Coldplay  
Brilliant 2U (Orchestral Groove) - Naoki  
Waka Laka - Jenny Rom  
Clocks - Coldplay  
Jimmy Carter - Electric Six  
Fury of the Storm - DragonForce  
Little Boy - Captain Jack  
Cry of the Brave - DragonForce  
Yellow - Coldplay  
Warning Sign - Coldplay  
Don't Panic - Coldplay  
Speed of Sound - Coldplay  
Shiver - Coldplay  
Colors - dj Taka


End file.
